tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fido488
Welcome to my talk page. I will try to help to the best of my ability. I may be a moderator (for some reason) but don't expect help you with griefing if you don't provide a direct link to the problem. I will see what I can do from there. Don't request to be a moderator. Mjnj521 (the founder) hasn't granted me that ability and I don't know if he will because he has been MIA since February. I am currently working on this problem and will deal with it as soon as I can. Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Macerator page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mjnj521 (Talk) 17:13, March 7, 2012 Hey Fido488 Thank you for the welcom post. ThirteenMD 02:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC)ThirteenMD Is it possible for you to IP ban someone? This "contributor" is linking several porn websites in the discussion below a Wiki page. Their IP on TheTekkitWki They have done so multiple times, and I feel it is a problem, given that their comments have no relevance to anything in the Wiki, and they link to porn on a website used by many children. Thank you for the welcome note! I might drop by on your server some time! Are there alot of players? PlipsMc.dyndns-server.com:25566 Hey, what edit are you referring to. Thanks. TheMiningFreak (talk) 20:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC)TheMiningFreak Your welcome, though you probably didnt welcome me. Because they obviously need somone to be SAYING hi Mattomanx77 (talk) 23:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Pages being griefed Hello, I've seen a lot of page griefs (removing content and replacing it by something silly) coming from IP adress 194.169.79.1. I think it might be a good idea to ban this adress. Here's a history of a griefed page(which someone else and I had to revert, at least twice). http://thetekkit.wikia.com/wiki/Quarry?action=history Edit: All pages are being griefed quite rapidly. I suggest you or another admin ban the adress as soon as possible. Snateraar (talk) 12:26, July 19, 2012 (UTC) A larger list of griefed pages: http://thetekkit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/194.169.79.1 That user decided to grief my profile as well, after I tried to revert/update as many pages as possible. He/She even griefs pages while they are being reverted, so changes which are made to the articles are reverted while writing them. Boisei0 (talk) 13:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome post on my page :) .Davidobot (talk) 14:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Davidobot The same person griefed the page for the Filler. The page needs to be reverted to what it was on June 27th, and the person banned. They have griefed a total of 84 pages so far, all over the course of 3 days. If they're not banned soon, it's obvious the Wiki will continue to be griefed by them. Camoceltic (talk) 02:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, would you happen to know much about teleporters (for players)? I have one on my new server but when i used it i got booted for moving to fast and get booted every time I attempt to login. Any suggestions? (perhaps a setting i forgot to tweak or something). Alex1412108 (talk) 22:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) thanks i need help about how to use the hv transformerand if you need what cables to do it thanks! Just wondering if my picture post on the page Dark Matter Pickaxe Was appropriately formatted, as this is my preferred arrangement and what I will be using for most of my edits. ThePhotonShadow (talk) 03:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) - ThePhotonShadow hey, its me, arceusplayer11. i noticed your msg on my page about the pages not being aceptable. i would like to know how to rename a page and how to move it to a new catagory (and alsom would like to know if there is an excisting catagory that is most appropriate for the awesome page). thx for the welcome msg! (was that you who left those msg's in my talk refering to the inapropriate pages, or another admin?) please help me! somebody deleted my awesome page! please ban that person and please readd my page so it was the same as b4. they also edited it while i was making changes, so i also lost all the work i just did for good! please help! Arceusplayer11 (talk) 16:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC)ArceusPlayer11 Saying hey! Are you new on tekkit AND a admin? That's really cool! Oh and i noticed how you said that tekkit was a mod, it's a modpack! >:3 (Just being a little pure old evil) Toffeebomb (talk) 17:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Toffeebomb Thank you for your welcome ^.=.^ I'll make sure to remember your offer. Jarl Gullberg (talk) 18:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Wanted the achievement :p Thanks! Just a little request (sorta) Firstly, could I have the user who edited the page "Crowbar" after me banned or at least temporarily unable to do actions, since he left a link on the page that lead to pornographic material. Secondly if you scroll down a bit to the comments, I am not sure if the comment at the top if sorta acceptable. Thirdly, is there a better way of communicating than here? Since I find the wikia talk page thing really annoying for me to get information through quickly (and I do like ease of access of stuff such as skype or steam). Thankyou for reading this if you did and thankyou for the welcome message you sent me Air_neko (aka. Furry Gamer) Furry Gamer (talk) 10:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) im having big issues with my setup. ive posted help on several of the components i use and read everything on this wiki basically and i cant find any help. see macerator, MFU and compressor for my comments:) Thank you for welcoming me by the way:) ive been reading this all day every day since i got tekkit and ive learned everything from this wiki:) Peedyman (talk) 06:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Administrator I wish to become an administrator. I joined the wiki a week ago, and I have already made over 500 edits. I have also added 75 pictures. I noticed that the Candidates for deletion page contains over 125 pages. I would like to start deleting pages, such as server advertisements, griefings, and removed mod pages as soon as possible. Please make me an administrator so I can begin to make this wiki a better one. MinecraftRogue (talk) 06:13, August 4, 2012 :Preceding comment signed by The Exterminator on 21:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Just saying, it would be better if you left your signature so that the people can see who you actually are. I know they can probably check your edits but it does make it easier. (If you are unsure how to, kick the "signature" bar on the top of the screen or use the four tildes (~~ ~~) without any space between!). Just pointint out a helpful tip Furry Gamer (talk) 16:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : Agreed, and I believe I would benefit from the administrator tag. I'm on here every day and know the ins and outs of Wiki, MinecraftRogue just beats me to a lot of content! :P Jguy (talk) 15:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) IRC Hi, I have no idea if this wiki has an official IRC channel, but I went ahead and made one here. I'm also setting up a couple pages that help in using the IRC, but I'm only putting as user subpages until I get a response back from you and get the all-clear to put them under the "The Tekkit Wiki" namespace. Please contact me as soon as you can. Thanks in advance, The Exterminator (talk) 21:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Could you Since the admins and single crat are too busy to do some admin-only cleaning around here, it would be pretty nice if you would promote a more active regular member to do these tasks. felinoel 18:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :If you look here you can see that he last edited quite a while ago, so I would have to assume he stopped modding here. felinoel 19:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::No real need to move that, he would get notified of the talk page edit. felinoel 19:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi friend. There are no other mods/admins/crats that are active. You're the only one. I strongly suggest you promote someone else to the spot if you do not know the ins and outs of MediaWiki. There is rampant vandalism and several pages which need to be deleted. Thank you. Jguy (talk) 19:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Speaking of rampant vandalism, Fido could you ban this ? As you can see in that link I just gave you this guy makes far too many numerous badfaith edits to be given any warning, at least imo. Ban forever or just for a little while, either or is good, but please hurry up and ban because people aren't too happy about having to undo all of his edits. felinoel 16:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Voting for Admin! Hey, I created the voting page. I just need everyone to put in a paragraph about themselves, and I'll put in the voting table. It's on my blog page, so just go to my blog and write in what you want to about yourself.[[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 05:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :If you edit the voting table it will break though, I added some templates that a lot of Wikias use for an alternate, safer way to vote on things, , , and if you want to switch. 16:25, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Your file is marked to be deleted